


The Way You Read Me

by orphan_account



Series: Reading You All [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, OT4, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kozume Kenma knows what he wants, and knows exactly the way to get it that will reap the most benefits.In which Kenma stabilizes his relationship with Kuroo, courts Bokuto, and underestimates Akaashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the BokuAkaKuroKen Hell group chat and how much I decided I wanted to write a fic! I'm sure this won't be the only one.

The thing about Akaashi Keiji, Kenma thinks, is that he's beautiful.

 

* * *

 

This is new for Kuroo, Kenma knows. Kuroo is so used to seeing Kenma only interact with Nekoma, maybe Bokuto if he's forced to by Kuroo. That changed when Kenma became friends with Shouyou, but even that is different from this.

 

Akaashi Keiji understands Kenma in ways that only Kuroo has ever even begun to comprehend, in ways that no one else possibly could, and Kenma finds himself eager to interact with someone like that. Eager, in ways he never is. 

 

Kuroo is a steady flame, is the very blood in his veins, is his heart and half his soul, but Akaashi is his mind, is his thoughts, does differently than complimenting his quietness, brings something new to the quietness: understanding.

 

Kenma can't even bring himself to feel guilty about this developing feeling towards Akaashi, this almost-love that's so close to how he feels about Kuroo, except wildly different. It isn't only because Kenma has no use for social norms and could care less what people think of him loving more than one other person like this, but also because he thinks that Kuroo would understand.

 

After all, for all that he ignores, Kenma is far from blind. He sees Kuroo interacting with Bokuto, sees the ease, the tension relaxing in his shoulders in a way that used to only be for Kenma.

 

He also sees the change in Akaashi's eyes when he sees Bokuto, the way he simultaneously straightens and lets go, as though he's ready to shoulder more and yet won't feel it at all.

 

There are only a few connections left to make, Kenma thinks, and this might be perfect.

 

* * *

 

"So you've been hanging out with Akaashi a lot," Kuroo says, after school at Kenma's house, apropos of very little, except that they'd had a practice match with Fukurodani that day and Kenma and Akaashi had spoken both before and after it.

 

Kenma makes a noncommittal noise, then closes his game, without any real force. Kuroo looks surprised, regardless, which was fair.

 

"You hang out with Bokuto a lot." Kenma says, looking directly at Kuroo. Kuroo looks surprised by this, not expecting what's practically a confrontation, coming from Kenma.

 

"True," Kuroo says, simply. "I suppose Fukurodani has some interesting players."

 

This is Kuroo giving Kenma an out, letting him pretend it's all volleyball, it's all interesting competition, it's all everything that Kenma rarely bothers with, and Kuroo will pretend to be thrilled by this, and ignore his worries.

 

Kenma doesn't want Kuroo worrying about this.

 

"Interesting people," Kenma corrects. "Not just players."

 

Kuroo looks vaguely nauseous, and almost afraid, and Kenma thinks, not for the first time, that Kuroo is awfully dumb for being so smart.

 

So Kenma leans in and kisses Kuroo, like they've done before, so few times. He kisses him and lets his emotions reign free, the love he feels for Kuroo and for the beginnings of love for Akaashi, the interest he supposes he feels for Bokuto (so odd and loud, but if Kuroo and Akaashi can love him too...), the loyalty he will always have, the way he will always be at Kuroo's side, just like Kuroo will always be at his, and the promise that more will not change this.

 

But Kuroo is worried, so he won't understand _all_ of that without a little talking, too.

 

The kiss breaks, and they part. Kuroo gives Kenma his traditional cocky smile, and if there's still a waver at the edge, that'll be alright.

 

"Kuroo," Kenma says, not backing away, staying in Kuroo's space. "I love you."

 

And then he finally looks away, because that's too intense, even though it's true. 

 

"And Akaashi?" Kuroo asks, probably feeling lucky because he's gotten this far, and because he knows that Kenma knows he loves him. "Do you love him?"

 

"Almost." Kenma says. "I could."

 

Kuroo nods, accepting like he always is, so Kenma continues.

 

"And Bokuto?" Kenma asks. "Do you love him?"

 

"I-" Kuroo stops, looking to the side, and then back at Kenma. "You won't be betrayed if I say yes, will you, kitten?"

 

Kenma fixes him with a glare, lets him have his brief moment of avoidance, and then kisses him again.

 

"I think I could care about Bokuto, too," Kenma says. "If I tried."

 

Kuroo's eyes shoot wide open. 

 

"Kenma," He says, slowly. "I would never ask-"

 

"I know." Kenma says, simply. "I know. But could you care about Akaashi?"

 

Kuroo looks pensive, for a long moment, and then nods.

 

"If I tried," He says, smiling a small, very un-Kuroo smile. "I think I understand, Kenma."

 

"Good." Kenma says, then pulls back. Kuroo lets him, because Kuroo knows him, and if anyone would understand that emotions exhaust Kenma and this has been far too many for one day, it's Kuroo.

 

So Kenma grabs his game again and leans against Kuroo to play it. Kuroo gently cards a hand through Kenma's hair, and all is right with the world.

 

* * *

 

Kenma feels so embarrassed, and he hasn't even asked him yet. It's awful, being the one to make the first move, but he has to do it all the time. Kuroo doubts too much, so he wasn't going to "impose on Kenma's feelings" when Kenma was more inconvenienced by not kissing Kuroo than by loving him.

 

And this time, there's no way he won't have to make the first move, not with the other party so oblivious.

 

"Bokuto," Kenma says, and immediately gains all of Bokuto Koutarou's attention.

 

"Oh?" Bokuto says. "Kenma! I know we don't talk much, but I want to talk more! You sound so fun, Kuroo talk about you all the time."

 

"I'd like to get to know you better, too." Kenma says. "So please come to dinner with me."

 

Bokuto's already wide, gold eyes widen even further. 

 

"Ohoho?" He says. "Of course!"

 

Kenma turns away, then, deed done, and briefly catches a glimpse of a very confused looking Akaashi.

 

He then runs directly into Kuroo, who grins down at him.

 

"My turn?" Kuroo asks, and Kenma shrugs. Kuroo is old enough to make his own decisions, and Kenma doesn't really have time to walk him through them today.

 

He has a date to get ready for.

 

* * *

 

Kissing Bokuto Koutarou is like...a snowstorm. It's intense and touches at every single one of your senses, and after a while, your lips get sort of numb.

 

The last is because Bokuto is a bit of a biter.

 

But Kenma likes it, likes that Bokuto doesn't hide anything, that he's enthusiastic and doesn't pretend.

 

Kenma discovers that he likes Bokuto, beyond kissing him.

 

Bokuto is passionate, and reminds Kenma of Shouyou in some ways, which is nice. He's also a giant mess, which isn't exactly endearing, but Kenma can relate to it in a comfortable sort of way.

 

And as for the kissing...well, it's nice, too.

 

* * *

 

Kenma and Akaashi text, and Kenma is briefly surprised to learn that Akaashi can be a bit manipulative, to get what he wants.

 

What doesn't surprise Kenma is that Akaashi wants him.

 

* * *

 

Kenma is holding hands with Bokuto, on a walk, when they run into Kuroo and Akaashi. Of course Kenma knew that they were together today; Kuroo never neglects to tell Kenma where he'll be.

 

What Kenma didn't expect was to see them kissing. They break apart at Bokuto's surprised shout, which makes Kenma roll his eyes, but fondly.

 

"Glad to see it worked out," Kenma says, then pulls on Bokuto's hand, guiding him to keep walking. Boktuo follows, but doesn't take his eyes off Kuroo and Akaashi until Kenma tightens his grip. He looks down, then, and smiles at Kenma.

 

"Do you need attention, too?" Bokuto asks, and while he's not exactly wrong, Bokuto deciding to pick Kenma up and carry him wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.

 

* * *

 

Kenma had waited to take out Akaashi. He already had Kuroo (would always have Kuroo), had a tentative hold on Bokuto (which was unexpectedly nice), and now he planned on having a tie with Akaashi.

 

Akaashi Keiji, who Kenma was savoring. Akaashi Keiji, who Kenma was falling in love with.

 

Akaashi Keiji, who understood Kenma's plan, and beat him to the punch.

 

* * *

 

It worked, right up to graduation, when Bokuto and Kuroo had to leave. It worked right around that time, so that they only had a handful of weeks to savor it all, being together, all four of them, the way it should be.

 

But neither of them were going far, and Kenma was sure not a day would go by that he didn't get some kind of communication from both Bokuto and Kuroo.

 

And besides, while he waited to graduate himself, he certainly had Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are good, but comments are better. 
> 
> Find my on tumblr at:
> 
>  
> 
> [pennamepersona](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)
> 
> [Podfic Available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9574472)


End file.
